


Place déjà occupée

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One-Sided Relationship, Past Love, canon place
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Aurora était toute excitée, elle allait retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout, Klaus Mikaelson.





	Place déjà occupée

**Author's Note:**

> The originals est à Julie Plec.

Aurora était toute excitée, elle allait retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout, Klaus Mikaelson. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années à cause de leur fratries respectives qui se détestaient, enfin surtout Elijah Mikaelson et Tristan de Martel. Ils avaient tout fait pour qu'ils ne se voient pas et y étaient parvenus, pour le plus grand malheur de la jeune femme. Tristan faisait régulièrement enfermé sa sœur pour soigner ses troubles bipolaires et ses tendances suicidaires. 

Seulement, cette fois-ci Aurora s'était échappée de son hôpital psychiatrique et après avoir téléphoné à Kol Mikaelson, son meilleur ami qui était en froid avec sa famille, elle avait obtenu l'adresse de Klaus. Elle espérait que c'était la bonne parce que comme son ami n'avait pas vu son frère depuis plus d'un an, il ne savait pas si elle était encore d'actualité. 

Elle croisait les doigts qu'il y soit encore, c'était probablement sa seule chance de le revoir avant que Tristan n'apprenne qu'elle n'était plus là où elle était supposée être. Elle demanda au chauffeur de taxi qu'elle avait prit depuis l'aéroport de la Nouvelle-Orléans de s'arrêter devant l'immeuble où devait résider le Mikaelson qu'elle cherchait depuis des années. Il l'aida à sortir son sac qui lui servait de valise du coffre et une fois qu'il fut payé parti.

Elle observa les alentours pendant quelques minutes, le quartier français était tout à fait charmant, et les musiques qui résonnaient étaient entraînantes et festives. Elle se dit qu'elle allait beaucoup s'amuser ici, cet endroit respirait la vie et les couleurs des différents bâtiments donnaient de la chaleur à la ville, cela la changeait des murs blancs et fades ainsi et du silence déprimants de sa « prison médicale ». 

Elle se reprit et ouvrit le portail qui lui faisait face. Une fois qu'elle l'eut franchi elle se dirigea vers les boîtes aux lettres qui étaient fixées contre un mur à sa gauche. Elle parcourut tous les noms et fut soulagée et ravie lorsqu'elle tomba sur celui de son premier et unique véritable amour.

« Bonjour je peux vous aider ?, demanda une vieille femme sur le pas d'une porte derrière elle sur le mur d'en face.

-Bonjour, je suis une vieille amie de Klaus Mikaelson, cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, et comme je passais dans le coin j'ai décidé de lui faire une petite surprise. Je vérifiais juste qu'il vivait toujours ici. 

Ce n'était pas exactement la vérité mais ce n'était pas non plus un mensonge complet et elle jugeait préférable de ne pas étaler sa vie privée à une inconnue, surtout une concierge, les gens de cette profession avait la vilaine réputation de tout raconter, il valait mieux être prudente. 

-Ah ce charmant monsieur Mikaelson, il n'est pas là pour le moment, il est à son atelier de peinture, il ne devrait plus trop tarder...Si vous voulez j'ai le double de ses clés si vous le souhaitez je peux allez vous ouvrir et vous l'attendre chez lui, proposa-t-elle.

-Vous feriez cela, ce serait très gentil merci !, s'exclama-t-elle. 

La dame lui sourit et l'accompagna jusqu'à l'ascenseur, lorsque celui-ci fut ouvert, elles montèrent dedans et la concierge appuya sur le bouton du neuvième et dernier étage. Une fois parvenue à destination, elle laissa passer devant la dame qui gérait cet immeuble. Elle se rendit jusqu'à la porte qui se situait à quelques pas en face d'elles. Elle inséra la clé dans la serrure et une fois qu'elle entendit un petit bruit signalant le déverrouillage de la porte, elle la retira et s'éclipsa après qu'Aurora l'eut remerciée. 

Elle entra dans l’appartement et se mit à le parcourir afin de découvrir dans quel genre d'endroit il vivait. Il était spacieux, baignait dans la lumière, et les murs étaient décorés de tableaux de différents artistes. Cela ne l'étonna guère, déjà à l'époque où ils étaient ensemble il adorait l'art et suivait même des cours aux Beaux-Arts. Tout était magnifique et chaque toile s'harmonisait avec celles qui étaient dans la même pièce qu'elle. La de Martel avait visité presque tout l'appartement, il ne restait plus qu'une porte, et alors qu'elle allait l'empoigner, elle s'ouvrit, révélant une femme blonde dans les âges de la rousse et qui semblait aussi surprise qu'elle de la trouver ici. 

« Bonjour...Je peux savoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous faîtes là ?, lui demanda poliment celle qui sortait de ce qui semblait être une chambre. 

-Je suis Aurora de Martel, le grand amour de Klaus Mikaelson, se présenta-t-elle froidement, et vous qui êtes vous ?

Quelque chose en elle lui soufflait qu'elle n'allait pas aimer la réponse qu'elle allait obtenir, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait qu'elle sache. 

-Je m'appelle Camille O'Connell, je suis la petite-amie de Niklaus, répondit-elle ne comprenant visiblement qui était l'étrangère devant elle. 

La nouvelle venue ne pu poser d'autres questions à Camille puisque elles entendirent des pas se rapprocher d'elles. 

-Aurora que fais-tu là ?, la questionna le propriétaire des lieux étonné. 

-Je suis venue te retrouver, je suis parvenue à échapper à mon frère j'ai enfin réussi à te mettre la main dessus après toutes ces années, je n'ai jamais pu t'oublier ni même te remplacer, raconta-t-elle toute émue de le voir en face d'elle. 

Klaus ne semblait pas partager son enthousiasme, et jetait sans cesse des regards désolés vers la blonde qui paraissait mal à l'aise. 

-Si vous voulez je peux vous laisser, proposa Camille. 

-Oui ce serait gentil, Klaus et moi avons besoin de rester seuls, vous pouvez partir dès maintenant et ne jamais revenir, lui conseilla la rousse méchamment.

-Aurora, s'emporta l'homme, Cami va m'attendre dans ma chambre s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il en se radoucissant.

-Tu es sûr ?, demanda-t-elle incertaine.

-Certain, vas-y, confirma-t-il.

-Très bien, au revoir, dit-elle à l'autre femme avant de se retirer sans attendre de réponse.

Aurora lui jeta le regard le plus haineux qu'elle pu, elle n'avait pas du tout apprécier qu'il prenne la défense de cette fille, ni la manière avec laquelle il l'avait regardé avant qu'elle ne parte. 

-De quel droit lui as-tu parlé de cette manière, tu n'es pas chez toi ici, s'énerva-t-il. 

-Et toi, pourquoi as-tu prit sa défense, tu sais les risques que j'ai prit pour arriver jusqu'ici sans être rattrapé par Tristan ou un de ses hommes de main, lui signala-t-elle énervée à son tour. 

-Ce n'est pas mon problème, je ne t'ai rien demandé moi, tu n'avais qu'à être une gentille fille et obéir à ton frère, rétorqua-t-il. 

-Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, tu m'aimes encore je le sais, je le sens au fond de moi, comme moi je t'aime toujours. Je comprends que tu as essayé d'avancer en sortant avec d'autres femmes mais tu n'as plus besoin de prétendre, je suis là maintenant et plus rien ne nous séparera, jura-t-elle en lui caressant la joue. 

-De quoi tu parles Aurora, je ne fais pas du tout semblant, Camille est ma petite-amie et je suis amoureux d'elle, la contredit-il en se dégageant. 

-Tu n'as plus à mentir, je te connais par cœur, je suis la seule qui te faut, reprit-elle sans prêter attention à ses paroles

-Puisque tu es devenue sourde, je vais me répéter, je suis amoureux, je suis même profondément amoureux de Camille O'Connell. Je ne t'aime plus, insista-t-il sèchement. 

-Tu n'es pas sérieux mon chéri, tu l'as bien regardé, elle est d'une banalité, qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ?, s'agaça-t-elle.

-Beaucoup de choses Aurora, beaucoup de choses mais je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de te les énumérer alors je vais te prier de partir sur le champ, la prévint-il en indiquant la porte. 

-Tu me vires !, s'insurgea-t-elle.

-C'est ça tu as tout compris, alors tu prends ton sac que tu as posé à l'entrée, et tu pars de chez moi, confirma-t-il. 

-Tu ne le penses, je suis certaine qu'au fond de toi tu veux que je reste, c'est cette Cami qui te fait raconter n'importe quoi, elle t'a changé.

-J'ai avancé Aurora, j'ai vécu beaucoup de choses difficiles et Camille m'a aidé à les surmonter, pendant que tu étais je ne sais où. Alors oui j'ai changé parce que j'ai grandi, je ne suis le jeune homme que tu avais rencontré lors de l'été de tes dix-huit ans, souligna-t-il dans un soupir. 

-Tu as hanté mes pensées durant toutes ces années, je n'ai jamais pu aimer un autre homme comme je t'ai aimé toi et toi tu t'en moques, tu es tombé amoureux de cette blonde. Tu as oublié notre magnifique histoire, notre amour, notre passion, les nuits que nous avons passé enlacé dans les bras l'un de l'autre, énuméra-t-elle. 

-Je n'ai pas oublié mais j'ai continué à vivre, je n'allais pas attendre toute ma vie que ton cher Tristan te donne l'autorisation de te mettre en couple avec moi, rétorqua-t-il.

-Mon frère n'est pas plus responsable de notre rupture que le tiens, ton si merveilleux Elijah qui sait toujours mieux que tout le monde ce qu'il faut faire, ce qu'il faut dire, ce qu'il faut penser, siffla-t-elle. 

-C'est sûr que ton possessif et manipulateur de Tristan qui te fait enfermer pour un oui ou pour un non quand il le désire est un frère parfait lui, ironisa-t-il.

-Il veut que je guérisse, il fait cela pour mon bien !, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Ou pour le sien, pour avoir à supporter ta folie le moins possible, car après tout qui d'autre qu'une folle pourrait s'imaginer qu'un homme puisse l'aimer toute sa vie et passe le reste de son existence à l'attendre. Il faut vraiment avoir un grain pour croire cela, ah mais oui j'oubliais que sous ta chevelure rousse se cachait une citrouille entière, cracha-t-il méchamment.

La réponse d'Aurora fut expéditive, elle le gifla de toutes ses forces, les joues rouges et les yeux noirs de colère. Le geste avait été si intense que la marque de la main de la jeune femme s'était imprimée sur la joue du blond. 

-Ne m'insulte plus jamais ou tu le regretteras, le menaça-t-elle d'un ton froid et dangereux. 

-DEHORS!, hurla-t-il fou de rage.

-Pas la peine de le répéter, je ne vais pas m'éterniser une seconde de plus ici avec un homme qui ne me mérite pas, tu veux être avec ta Camille et bien vas-y, mais lorsque tu auras réalisé que c'était moi celle qu'il te fallait, ne prends même pas la peine de revenir ramper à mes pieds. Si tu le fais je te rirais au nez, indiqua-t-elle avant de faire demi-tour. »

Elle prit son sac qui était toujours à sa place et quitta l'appartement en claquant violemment la porte. Elle se précipita vers l'ascenseur et appuya plusieurs fois sur le bouton pour l'appeler et ce jusqu'à ce que les portes s'ouvrent. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur et enfonça le bouton qui indiquait le chiffre zéro. 

Une fois au rez-de-chaussé, elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle vit que la loge de la concierge était fermée, la dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'était de devoir répondre aux questions de la vieille femme. Une fois à l'extérieur, toutes les larmes qu'elle avait retenu se mirent à couler. Klaus ne l'aimait plus, il avait continué sa vie sans elle, elle n'avait été qu'une femme parmi d'autre, alors qu'elle elle s'était accrochée à leur histoire elle y avait cru de toute son âme. Elle n'avait pas songé une seule seconde que ce scénario puisse se produire, elle n'avait envisagé cette hypothèse la. Elle sortie son portable et appela la seule personne qui pourrait la consoler son grand frère, elle savait ce qui l'attendait lorsqu'il l'aurait rapatrié ; des remontrances, un internement mais avant elle aurait le droit à un câlin et là tout de suite elle en avait besoin.


End file.
